Once Upon a December
by dammitjoanne
Summary: Something that happens in the Christmas day that will change their lifes forever. But how that life will be like? Spoilers from season 5 & 6. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Once Upon a December**

**Prologue**

It was almost eleven o'clock pm. She wasn't in a very good mood these last couple of weeks but he decided that he was going to visit her and say everything that is inside his heart.

"Hi Bones" Booth said with his charm smile

"What you're doing here Booth?" Bren said looking meticulously to a bone.

"What? I can't just came here and say hi to **mine** forensic anthropologist?"

"First of all I'm the best forensic anthropologist. And secondly I'm not an object for be own by somebody..." She said crossing her arms.

"How modest!" He said leaning to kiss her.

"I've already told you no demonstration of affection in work place..." She turn her head and he kissed her cheek. "You told me that you're coming to get me to dinner" Now they're both going to her office.

"What are you doing here Booth?"

"I can't come to my girlfriend's work to tell her that I love her?" _I said it. I said it._

"What did you just said?" Bren looked at Booth with wide eyes.

"I love you" _HAHA! I said it again! See after the first time gets easier. _"You don't need to say it back right now, you know..."

"But if I love you too?" She said shyly.

"Hum... i-is aa-a go-good thing..." He couldn't quite believe that she was saying that.

She saw how nervous Booth was so she turn to him and kiss him. But it wasn't just a kiss it was a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Booth said "And you were the one who said _no demonstration of affection in work place_ huh?" They were embraced.

"Your..." She started to get just a little bit angry. _Focus Brennan you have to concentrate yourself..._

"I'm sorry Bones, ok? I was only joking with you." He did his charm smile that makes her heart melt. Wow mood sings.

"Ok. But It's only ok because I love you."

"I love you too Bones." They were hugged when Bren said.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones."

"I have something important to say to you." She said with a very shaky voice.

"What's wrong Bones? Are you crying?" He said very concerned.

"The thing is... What I want to say is that... That I... I am... I am..."

"You are..." He wasn't understanding anything.

"Pregnant." _I said it. I said it. It wasn't all that difficult._

Booth was petrified. His Bones just said to him that she was pregnant?

**-**** B**&**B -**

_**AN: **_So what did you think? Reviews makes me **really** happy! (:


	2. Arrangements

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm starting this chapter between 2 or 3 moths before the prologue, to explain everything right. I'm not sure how long this fic will be... Enjoy the chapter (:

- **B**&**B** -

Chapter 1 - **Arrangements**

"Chop chop Bones, we have a case." He said in a hurry pulling her from the forensics platform.

"Good morning to you to Booth. I can't go right now, you see this remains are from World War II and they..." He didn't let her finish the sentence.

"Bones, I promise you that they'll be here when we get back. So Vamonos!"

"Ok let me at least get my coat." They entered in her office. "Booth you look very animated. Did something good happen?" She said while she got her purse and coat.

"I'm getting Parker for Christmas this year! Isn't that great Bones?" Now the both of then were getting out of her office. "Rebecca said that I could get him right after the Christmas party at her mother's house. And the best thing is that she let me stay with him until the end of the Christmas day!" Booth was pretty happy because of that. After his brain surgery Rebecca let him stay with Parker more then often because of the fact that Parker were very scared of the fact that Booth had forgotten about him. Rebecca told him that Booth had a surgery in his brain and didn't remember many things. Now Parker calls all the time asking Booth all kind of things that he remembers about his childhood.

"Speaking of party... You two are definitely need to go to party! You're going, aren't you??" Angela was very excited about this party; she had planned this for months!

"What party Ange?" Both Booth and Brennan didn't remember about the party that Angela is talking about since Halloween...

"The party at Hodgins house! Hello guys I'm talking about that party since Halloween for God sake! And for the record you two said that you're going..." Angela has her own planes. _These two are better coming..._

"Sorry Ange, but what's the party's day?" Booth asked. _It could be interesting, me Bones, mistletoe... that brings me good memories..._

"Thursday, December 24... Big man it's a Christmas party what day did you think that the party would be?"

"Oh Ange I can't go to the party. I'll have Parker for Christmas this year. And before I pick him up at Rebecca's mother house around midnight I have to get the arrangements done at my place, get the tree ready, clean the house, make a good pie... You know all those Christmas stuff."

"Ooh sweetie I'm more than sure that Bren can help you with that! You guys still have a week... You two can start getting the arrangements and then in the Christmas eve Booth can come to Jack's party and around 11 pm Booth can go take Parker" _Bren NEED to help him or I'll kill then both!_

"Yeah Booth I can help you."

"If Bones is going to help me I'm going to the party... Now Bones we have a decomposing corpse waiting for us. Bye Ange." Booth now was getting noth of then out of the lab.

- **B**&**B** -

"What about this one?" Brennan asked. That was the fourth tree that she pointed.

"No Bones, it has to be bigger" _Wow, here I am with the woman that I love choosing a Christmas tree._

"So what about that one, it looks like its pretty big..."

"That one is perfect Bones! Let's go get it!"

After they put the tree in the top of the SUV they both went to Booth's place to get all together. It was Sunday and they spent the afternoon tidying up the Christmas tree and the rest of the house and while they did that Booth put a CD with old songs. After sometime _I've got You Under My Skin_ By Frank Sinatra.

"Come to dance with me Bones." He took her in his arms and started to dance with her across his living room. His mouth was too close to her ear and he started to sing a verse of the song provoking her chills:_ Don't you know blue eyes You never can win Use your mentality Wake up to reality But each time I do Just the thought of you Makes me stop before I begin Cause I've got you Under my skin... _And then he stopped making her look up to see him staring a mistletoe. Mistletoe. They're under the mistletoe just like the other time. No this time is different... It is only the two of then. They both looked into each others eyes and started to lean to kiss...

- **B**&**B** -

**AN**: I'm going to stop here. Like my friend May says "Joanne you're bad, very bad..." ASHUASHUASHU... Just kidding people. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. And one more thing... Don't forget about the reviews, they make me **REALLY** happy. Thanks for reading, J.


	3. Kiss

**AN**: **I'M SOOO SORRY GUYS**. There were lots of things to do in this time, tests holidays, parties... So I'm really sorry about the delay. But I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it'll be difficult cause of the swine flu (¬¬') all my tests will be in November, seriously, ALL, they starting November 2nd and finish November 22nd so I'll try to write as much as possible now for compensate ok?

- **B**&**B** -

Chapter 2 - **Kiss**

Booth Kissed Brennan and she kissed him back. It was a slow kiss. A passionate kiss. Neither of then wanted to stop but they both thought _It's a mistletoe thing, but... _They continued to kiss but before things start to get really awkward the Thai food arrived.

"Hum... ehh... You know we should... I-I should... should answer the door Bones. It could be our Thai..." He said leaving her near by his bedroom totally breathless. _OH MY F GOD! What the hell was that? And thank God that the food has arrived cause if it didn't we probably would... Yeah, what am I thinking? That I'm still in my coma life, she would go to the... Well she wouldn't. especially after the "I love in a professional atta girl kind of way"..._

"Okay..."_ How did that happened? I'm only here to help Booth. I'm only here to help Booth. I'm only here to help Booth. I'm only here to help Booth... Mistletoe, it was that. It was only a mistletoe._

Booth got to the kitchen quickly and got everything ready in the living room. _Okay let's just pretend that nothing happened, that everything is just fine... _"Bones its ready!" _Everything's fine. Everything's fine. Everything's fine..._

"I'm coming!" _I'm only here to help Booth. I'm only here to help Booth. I'm only here to sleep with Booth. WHOA! OOOH NO NO NO... __I'm only here to __**help**__ Booth__. _She lead to his sofa while she waited him to finish bringing the rest of the food. "Hum Booth that smells really good!" _Yeah, let's begin a conversation, with that he won't talk about the kiss._

"Of course it is Bones I chose it!" They ate and talked about the Christmas commemorations, what they'll do. Booth was thrilled about getting Parker for this year commemorations. The hours passed really quickly and it was almost eleven o'clock and Brennan thought that was time to go.

"Thanks Booth, it was delicious! But it's time to go I have to do somethings tomorrow and its quite late and I still want to write, so... Good Night." She smiled very shish to him. Booth put his rand on her lower back and it felt quite normal. They lead to the door when Brennan with lots of thoughts and in a really "confuse" moment asked him something that she really wished that she hasn't...

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones."_ Ohh thank you God again because things are not awkward between me and her... Thank you very mu... _He didn't had the time to finish his thought.

"Why did you kiss me?" _Yeah, that's it, I'm completely, officially nuts! What's wrong with me?!?! The night was going so well and I had to screw everything up! _"Well I mean you know, after we had dinner we kissed and I really wanted to know why you did it." _Go ahead Brennan and why don't you ask him about the coma dream too, that will make things easier..._

"Well Bones you know we were there and you know there was a mistletoe and I remember about that Christmas and that's what people do, they kiss under the mistletoe. It's a natural thing that people do, they kiss when they're under the mistletoe. They kiss under the mistletoe." _Ohh now she must think that I'm retarded. A five year old kid doesn't speak like that! When I think I got things under control, they... _While he was thinking that Brennan did a really sad face kindda "I'm a poor puppy" Booth didn't understand how she has that power over him. The power of make him do for her everything that she want.

"Okay. Now I should get going the traffic looks really bad and it looks like its going to rain so goodbye." _That was a stupid answer... And of course it was because of some stupid mistletoe, why he would want a squint like me while he could have Rebecca, Cam, even Agent Perotta. And like he said he loves me in a professional atta girl kindda way, not in the I love you love you kindda way..._

"Good night Bones. See you Monday at seven?"

"Yeah Booth, Monday. At seven."

She went to her house took a shower and stayed in bed all evening without sleep. She just couldn't stop think about the kiss and in Booth's house wasn't that different. But he stayed in the couch all evening looking to the empty boxes of Thai food that they had shared in early evening. He thought that could be nice to have some company around. Someone to share his things. But the one thing that he did not know that in a really near future he will have to do that...

- **B**&**B** -

In the Monday morning the things went better that he thought. She looked like she had not that night of sleep but he still thinks that she's the most beautiful thing that exist in the world. The trip to the Jeffersonian was really quiet, but was that comfortable silence they the tow of then shared.

"So here we are Bones, anything you need I'll be here in a minute ok?"

"Okay thank you Booth. So see you in the lunch time?"

"That will be great Bones! Founding Fathers?"

"Okay, so you want to meet me there?"

"Okay, See ya."

She watched him leaving the Jeffersonian. She was happy that everything was well with then, principally after the kiss they had sheared.

- **B**&**B** -

"Spill sweetie, I know that there is something wrong between you and that Agent of yours..." Angela really hated when the tow of then had a fight. Brennan would never admit that she had some kind of felling for Booth. But when something between those two happen Bren stays a little down and Angela like the friend that she is always helping wanted to help Brennan inthis one two.

"Ange Booth is not mine and we are fine."

"Sweetie you're a terrible liar. You know you can trust me right?"

"I know Ange, but... Is that... what a kiss means to you?"

It was really hard to Angela to stay clam but if she wanted go get anything out from Bren it would be clammily... "For me the real meaning of kissing someone is when you can fell the person in you, you know. You're only touching that person by the lips. It's a really magical thing. Why are you asking me this? Who have you been kissing?"

"No one Ange. No one"

"Oooh sweetie you can tell me. I won't tell anyone and I promise not to say anything you know in the way that I always say things." Angela really hopped that she could get some juicy detail from Brennan life cause since that stupid celibacy thing started her life was really a boring thing.

"We kissed yesterday. Me and Booth." _Angela maybe can help me on this one. Okay Ange already helped me lot of times but this time was a different thing because it is Booth that we are talking about._

"Oooh I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! How was it? Ooh sorry but I'm really happy for you two!"

"Ange Booth and I are not together and he said that he only had kissed me because of the mistletoe..." Ange noticed the sound of disappointment on her voice.

"Ooh Bren sweetie he only said that because he is shy and because it's the first kiss..."

"Actually Ange..."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU HAD TWO ALREADY KISSED?!?!"

"Ange! You said that you wouldn't talk like that. And it was the year that my father was at jail and was also because of a mistletoe, no that year I said that I need it to kiss him under the mistletoe because Caroline said that was the only way to make Christmas for my family. But in that year wasn't like this you know, I stayed with my family, because of him and even when he got Parker for Christmas he passed by the prison and took a beautiful and decorated Christmas tree with him saying that it was his present. This year it was just Booth and I, we were alone and dancing in his living room and then were kissing. I don't know what happened last night Ange, I really don't..."

"I know."

"So... Explain to me, please"

"He loves you."

"He already said that to me."

"So what are you doing here at my office? Why aren't you in your office trying to make some Kama sutra positions with Booth? If you need one I have it!"

"No Ange he said that he loves me in a professional atta girl kindda way. What is that?"

"Sweetie it means that he is shy to tell you what everyone in this galaxy already knows..."

"Ange its not possible to everyone in a galaxy know Booth and I... Oooh you are using a figure of speech, right?"

"Yeah sweetie I do."

"Well Ange I have to go, thanks for the talk. It didn't help that much but, thank you."

"Okay sweetie, good work."

While Bren was leaving Ange's office Cam was entering.

"Good morning Dr. Saroyan."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan."

"What's wrong with her Angela?" Cam said right after that Brennan left the room.

"Booth stuff."

"Ooh! Did Seeley already told her that he loves her?"

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Well I gess not."

"Cam you have to tell me everything!"

"Booth is going to kill me for this, but okay, with one condition."

"Which one?"

"Promise that you won't tell anything to Dr. Brennan."

"Okay, consider promised. Now SPILL every little detail."

"When we had that first casa back Booth called me for a drink and talk. He said that he loves her but he wanted to be sure that he was the same guy. I said that yes but I said one thing and promise me that you won't shoot me or anything... I said to him not to tell her."

"WHAT! WHY?!?!"

"Cause, it's better he be sure about that because it he say and he really didn't really mean she will be destroyed..."

"Well I get your point. Yeah you're right." Ange said getting her stuff and leaving her office.

"Angela where are you going?"

"To have a little chat with Booth. Don't worry Cam, I will make a way to Booth say it to me. Bye."

"Bye."

- **B**&**B** -

"What are you doing at my office Sweets?" Booth was already enough pissed about the kiss thing didn't go well so he didn't want to listen to Sweets telling things that he really doesn't want to know...

"Good morning to you to Agent Booth."

"Look, I'm really not in a good mood so why don't you go to your office to play that you're a doctor with the people?"

"Agent Booth I see that you aren't in a good mood so I'll just give to you your scans and go." Sweets gave to Booth his brain scans and was turning around to leave his office when Booth called him.

"Hey Sweets eeh... huum... So does something had changed? You know, what am I talking about right?" _Oh my God, what if I don't love Bones enough? What if is all an illusion? What am I gonna do? _

"Why don't you look by yourself?" _What am I going to do now??? If he declares to her I'm lost! Cause if they get together the FBI will totally split then, wait I'm the one to decide that, so I'm god._ "Bye Agent Booth."

"Okay. Bye Sweets. See ya."_ Okay let's go. It's just a piece of peaper. That will decide all my life! So what am I still doing looking at it? Wait I know that I love her, I don't need a peace of peaper to prove that! So I don't need that anyone or thing to say that to me. So that's it. I'm not looking. That's it._

"Hi Big Man!" Angela said in a really high voice.

"Hi Ange. What are you doing here?" He said while he quickly put the scan on the top of the table.

"What is that?"

"It is just my hum... My scans, I have to do then periodically so... That what it is..."

"So why did try to hid from me?"_ There's something in there..._

"The thing is... You know Ange since I woke up from the coma I'm having some kind of feelings and this thing that will say if those feelings are real."

"So you really loves her, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait. What?"

"Sweetie, you don't have to hide from me you know? I love you and her too so I want to help." Angela said with a kind smile.

"The first thing that I remember when I woke up it was that she was there you know, okay I was confuse but she stayed there for me during four days. During four days... I always fell that... I don't know Ange, I don't know what to do. I really don't." Booth had tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you do something Booth, I know that you loves her and she loves you to." _Oh that's so cute, very cute._

"Ange I love too much, what if I break her heart. I want her to be happy so for that I have to be sure about what I want. And the only thing that I know is that I really want her to be happy."

"You love her Booth. You care about her, so you love her. So go ahead and tell her because if you don't you know her she will probably meet someone and I don't want you get hurt. And also in that way you'll hurting her. You don't want that, do you?" _I think I got it._

"No I don't so what should I do first?"

"Why don't you... I KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO! OH MY GOD I'M A TOTALLY GENIOUS!!"

"You don't have to yell, you know Ange, use normal tone..."

"Okay. Why don't you make some moves on her at Hodgins party?"

"It could be nice Ange. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You don't have to thank me, you know, only doing my job. So now why don't you open up that scan. I'm curious now to know how that is going to say that you love her."

"Is that the images has colors and they are in a part of my brain that says that I'm in love, but this things didn't show up until after my operation, understand? So I kindda fell for her during my coma, so it doesn't count because it wasn't Dr. Temperance Brennan, I was in love for my wife. So it's not fair to her say that I love her, but I fell for her in a coma. That doesn't even make enough sense!"

"Just one thing. Do you remember why did you have that dream?" _Why does God put me to do all the work??_

"I don't know. Why do you think tha..." _Wait._

"So, you only had that dream because of what Bren read to you while that coma. She created that story. So technically its her fault!" _HAHA!_

"Okay, but I will do it slowly cause you know how she is so..."

"Yeah that's god."

"I need to go, do you want a ride Ange?"

"Yeah Booth, that would be good."

"Thank you again Ange, you really helped me on this. If one day Bones and I really get merry you will be the made of honor."

"Well welcome. Thank you on the invitation Big Man."

- **B**&**B** -

The lunch tine arrived and Booth was very nervous. How could he deal with the fact that he could mess up everything with the woman of his life?

"Hey Bones you're late." _Oh she don't want to talk to me. That's it I mess it all up! Way to go Seel! Good move on the kissing thing! And now she will think that I am a controller that watches the watch every minute..._

"Sorry Booth the remains from the... You know those ones that stay at the lab..." _Yeah now he'll think that prefer dead people instead of him, good job in the social skills Bren._ "So did you already order?"

"No I waited for you, but I've already chose."

The lunch was quite comfortable. They talked about everything but about kissing. They talked about Hodgins party combining all. They would go together to the party and then Booth will leave the party half past eleven, to take Parker, and Bones would catch a ride with him.

- **B**&**B** -

**AN**: So there's another chapter! I hope that you all liked. The next the next chapter will be of the party, I've already began to write. As I have a test Saturday morning and a party night, probably I'll post later to the new chapter but nothing is certain. :x Thanks for the reviews. And the new ones are welcome too. J. (:


	4. Party at Booth’s at least the real one

Chapter 3 - **Party at Booth's (at least the real one)**

It was a lovely Thursday. It was a lovely day to celebrate. It was the day before Christmas. The day of the party. The party that both of then waited, very anxious, for a week.

The lack of things for do in the lab made Brennan spent all her morning buying the Christmas presents. _Let me see if I didn't forget anyone: My father. Brother. Sister-in-law. Nieces. Angela. Hodgins. Cam and Michelle. And something for other people. Of course Parker's present._ In the moment the she saw the video game, she knew that the little blond boy would love it. _Booth's present. I really hope that he likes this._ She had bought him a Mötley Crüe CD, she didn't knew why but when she saw it she knew that she had to buy it, and nice pair of colored socks. _Now I need to get my dress in the laundry and then I will wait for Booth._

- **B**&**B** -

Booth spent all day in the FBI building doing desk duty. _Can't wait for tonight. I really hope that she likes my present. _Booth had bought for her a nice paint of two dolphins swimming. It was a nice paint. Booth was pretty happy. He would get his son for Christmas, but he would spent most of the night with the woman of his life. He really wishes that he could stay forever with her.

When he saw in his clock that it was 5pm he couldn't stay happier. He went to his house to get ready for the party.

- **B**&**B** -

It was now 7pm and he was knocking her door. He was pretty nervous.

"Oh God I fell like a teenager in prom night." He said in a very low voice.

"Hi Booth! Merry Christmas!" She opened the door and hugged him. "You're here earlier."

_WHOA! SHE'S BEATIFUL__!_ "Oh sorry, I'm here because I thought that you would want see your present before..." Booth said holding the big painting in front of him.

"Booth, you shouldn't..." _He bought me a present, how cute. Wait since when I use the word cute?_ She started to open the present. When she saw what it was she almost started to cry. _It looks like the one that my mother gave me in my 7__th__ birthday... _"How did you knew?"

"What Bones you didn't liked the present? What's wrong?" _The next time I'll ask Ange to help me._

"No Booth. I love it. I'm only shocked that you bought the same panting that my mother gave me once... Thank you very much Booth." She started to cry and he hugged her, it was all that he could do, hug her.

"Oh Bones I didn't knew, I'm glad that you liked." He said, he was pretty happy that he could chose her present alone and get it right.

"Booth..." She said after sometime.

"Yes Bones,"

"I don't want you to open my present now."

"Why Bones?"

"It's stupid."

"It couldn't be. Even if you give me a miniature of a clown I would love it, because you would the one who have given it to me. That's what makes things special to me. The things that comes to you." He said the last part looking in her eyes.

"It's very sweet of you but I don't want you to open right now even so... Now I have to retouch my makeup."

"Okay Bones. But you really don't want me to see my present?"

"No Booth, I really don't. Why don't you look Parker's present? Or help me put the things in the car? Those ones are for Ange, Hodgins and Cam." She said looking in the mirror.

"You bought my kid a present?" _Wow this woman couldn't be better!_

"Yes. Why I shouldn't have?"_ I should have asked first..._

"No Bones is okay. Thank you. I will give to him tonight okay. It will be the first that I will give okay?"

"Okay Booth."

The drive to Hodgins house was wonderful. They had a wonderful time talking about the happy times that they had in their childhood. Now Brennan didn't bother that much when someone talk to her about Christmas, because now she has part of her family right beside her. Yes her mother wasn't there but her father was so she was happy.

- **B**&**B** -

The party was great. Lot of people from the Jefersonian was there. Angela was too happy to see that Booth and Brennan were alone and talking. And the rest of the night was like that, everyone exchanged gifts, they all ate having a good time.

Now both of them were terrace talking. There was some slow music in the background.

"This night's just perfect. Look at the moon Booth."

"Yeah it's beautiful..." Booth said looking at her staring at the moon.

"Booth. Thank you very much for the present." She said with a small smile on her face. "You shouldn't have bother that much you know. I should've bought something better for you..." _Really, what was I thinking?!?! Booth gave this beautiful present and I bought the stupid CD and that pair of socks... _She thought that while her face started to show a little suddenness.

"Hey Bones," He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him. _Wow! those blue eyes are so beautiful... _"You shouldn't buy me anything. The only one thing that makes me happy is watching you be happy. Everything else doesn't matter to me. You're the only thing that matters to me."

In that moment both of them were looking right into each other's eyes. The both started to get closer and closer. He put his arms around her hips and she put her arms around his shoulders and they started to dance. Not leaving her eyes both leaned to kiss when Sweets appear apparently from nowhere.

"Oh hey guys sorry for interrupting but Angela is calling..." _Well I think I'm very lucky that I'm still alive... _"So... see you guys inside."

"Okay thank you Sweets we're getting inside soon." _That stupid little shrink... I can't have a moment alone with Booth!?!? _Brennan took Booth by his hand and pulled him. "Let's go Booth, its almost eleven thirty. Soon we'll leave and you'll take Parker."

"Okay Temperance."

"What did you call me?"

"Temperance. That's you're name and felt right to call you like that. But if you don't like I won't call you..."

"No that's okay. But only with one condition... I get to call you Seeley sometimes, just sometimes."

"You can call it every time that you want. Because you're you..."

"Now we should get going, Ange's waiting..."

When they got into the living room they talked awhile with some people from the institute and ate a little. When Booth saw it was time to go. She was talking to another Dr. from the institute; some really squinty talk because he didn't understood a thing that they were saying. Booth came slowly and put his hand on her waist and talked by her ear.

"Bones it's time to go. If you don't want to go now you don't have to."

"No Booth it's okay."

Brennan and Booth said goodbye to everyone and they both went to find his car on the huge garage.

"Bones do you mind if I take Parker first? Because it's almost midnight and I don't want to get late."

"Okay Booth, them I can give his present."

"Oh that's a great idea Bones."

- **B**&**B** -

_In the next____morning..._

Her head was really heavy. She didn't remember anything of what happened the night before. The only thing that she knew was that she was naked in another bed that wasn't hers, in a really bad hangover and that there was a man with his arms around her...

_Where am I?_Brennan looked around to se if she could recognize the place that she was and then she saw it. _Cocky_ belt buckle. She only knew one person that had that belt buckle...

- **B**&**B** -

AN: Sorry about the short chap people, but I had this idea and the next chapter will be good, **VERY** good (6) rs.


	5. What happened after Hodgins party

**AN**: Everyone should hate by now... Sorry for de delay, but my life has been a completely chaos! I didn't go too well on my chemistry final test and also on my exam, I will have class until December 24 and I'll travel to my beach house in January... (But I think that my friend May is going with me and my other friend so she'll bring her notebook with her _***fingers crossed* **_if she do that I will update lot of chapters in January, Yeay! Of course after I went to the beach). I'm so so so so sorry again guys, really.

-** B**&**B** -

Chapter 4 - **What happened after Hodgins party**

_Okay, okay. No reason for panic... What am I saying?!?! Booth was the only person in the world that I couldn't have __slept with! I have to get out of here... _Brennan tried to move without waking Booth, she was lucky that he has a heavy sleep. She got up, put her closes, at least what's left of them, wrote a note and got out of his place.

-** B**&**B** -

It was almost night when Booth woke up. _The night must have been good ... Wait a minute where's Bren? _He looked to his side and saw a piece of paper. _Should be a note from her... _He took the note and read it.

_Booth, I just can't do this right now, I just can't. You are very important to me and I don't want to lose you._

_Temperance__._

He sat on the bed and began to think about the night that he had with the love of his life before and what he would do to fix everything...

-** Flashback** –

"What are you going to do? Take Parker first or leave me at home?"

"Can I take him first? It's getting late and I don't want to get into any more fights with Rebecca so... But if there's a problem I can leave you first."

"No Booth. I do not mind, thank you. Doing that I'll be able to give my Christmas present to Parker."

"You didn't have to Bones. He's nothing yours, you should invest."

"Booth! Parker is pretty important to me. I love your kid. He's a very smart boy. And he's your kid so that's make him so important to me."

"WOW Bones, that was cute. Coming from you... it means a lot to me." _She loves my kid! That's already something... _"Talking about present... What did you bought to him by the way?"

"A Wii!!" She said clapping her rends. _Wow, I must have drunken something, because..._

"I know that you're very animated Bones, but seriously what did you bought?"

"Booth I thought you're the one who knew everything. A Wii console Booth. Those video games that you can kindda interact with the game. I bought because I thought that he would like to play with you... There is tennis, box, fishing, box and I'd also bought a zombie game, because the guy from the store said that boys like that kind of game a lot..."

"Bones you shouldn't have..."

"No Booth, we've already discus this."

"Okay Bones. Thank you."

"Welcome Booth."

The rest of the trip was very quiet. They were both thinking about the kiss that they've shared in his place, and how good it would be if they have their own life together. After awhile they arrived in Rebecca mother's place.

"So Bones you wait here and I'll get Parker. We'll be here in a moment, okay?"

A few moments passed and Brennan started to hear some yelling. It was Booth and Rebecca discussing in the garden.

"What's the difference anyway Seeley?! You get him tomorrow morning!"

"No Rebecca I won't get him tomorrow morning I'll get him tomorrow. I'm going to get him now because we agreed that I would get him NOW!"

Brennan was still in the car. She was sad for Booth. She knew that he likes his son. No he loves his son. It is very sad that he still had to beg to see him...

"No Seeley you wont take him now. For the record you won't take him tomorrow either or even better, IF YOU CONTINUE BEHAVING LIKE THAT YOU WON'T SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" She said and slammed the door in his face.

"You can't do that! You can't!" Booth said yelling at the door. After awhile he gave up and came back to his car.

"Booth is you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want me to ride?"

"No."

She thought that, for now, it was better just let him alone for awhile. Booth started to ride. After a few minutes she saw that he wasn't going to her place, he was going to his instead. When they arrived hr got out of the car and Brennan waited a minute or so. _I think that I should go and talk to him, see if everything is alright..._ She got out of the car and headed to his apartment.

"Booth?" No answer. "Booth it's me Bones. You can talk to me you know." And then she saw him at his sofa with a sad look on his face and a beer on his hand. "Booth..."

"Yes Bones."

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Can you take that bottle of scotch please and... I would like to talk..."

"Just that? If you want I can get something for you to eat..."

"No the scotch is fine, thank you."

"Of course that I can Booth. Now let me get that scotch..." She lead to where his drinks stay and took the bottle, witch was full, and took two glasses. "Here Booth." She said giving the glass to him and sitting by his side in the sofa.

"Thank you Bones."

They sat there and drank a lot for what seamed an hour or so when Booth started to talk. "It's really hard for me, you know? I love him so much and not see him today, especially today; it's hard because Christmas is the time of the year that you should be with your family." He stops speaking for a while and started to stare his empty glass. "When you asked me to be the donor I was glad because I really wanted to help you. But when I saw that I wasn't going to be part of the family, _**be part of your family**_, I just couldn't do it. Because one day you would find someone and get married and I would never se _**our**_ child again. I understand that you want your own life, that you want to be independent but I just could not raise another child, just couldn't... And I'm saying this because you're very important to me and I'm sorry that I let you down. I really am." He drank a sip of scotch and then looked at her.

"Booth you didn't let me down, I know that you would never do that. It was my mistake. I shouldn't have asked you that. I know you almost six years and I should've known that you wouldn't want that. I know that you only accepted because you're my friend and you wanted to help me. And I'm grateful for this. I'm grateful for you being such a good friend." Brennan supported her head on his shoulder. "You're a very good friend Booth. And a marvelous father. That's why I asked you to be the father of my child. I know that I said that I didn't want you in the child's life but I knew that you would be there for me. That you would for _**our**_ kid." When she finished speaking Booth looked at her and saw those beautiful blue eyes with a few tears and he took her chin and made her hold her eyes on his.

"You're the most amazing woman that I know Temperance." After he said those words he leaned and kissed her. He took her by surprise but she didn't pull back and she actually began to deepen the kiss. While they kissed she, somehow sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders and later on his neck and then her fingers were on his hair. While she did that he put his hand on her hips and pulled her close. He got up, with her embracing his hips with her legs, and leaned both of then to his room...

-** End of the Flashback** -

_Well the night was good, but what did I do for her leave? Well just can't just pretend that nothing __has happened. So I go to her place. No that's stupid. I should call her first. _He took the phone and called her. _Voice Mail. Okay so I'll leave a message. Temperance I think that we should talk, uh... eh... You know about what happened last night..., so call me. Bye._

But what Booth didn't know was that she was going to travel, to Montreal. She was too scared to deal with all in that moment.

-** B**&**B** -

A week have passed, ad Booth didn't hear anything from her. The only thing that he knew was that she had left. He didn't know where she was. He already had asked to Angela, Max, Russ, but anyone knew where she was but everyone knew _why_ she had left. It was new year' eve when Booth got the call. She was in Montreal. A friend of his who worked to local police recognized her, and thought that was very strange that she wasn't with Booth, because, after all, she was always with Booth.

Booth decided to go there and talk to her, he was doing that for both of them, and they deserved a chance. They had known each other for six years. For six years they're dancing around for a very long time. They deserve to be happy, they deserve _be_ together. He bought the passage for the same day and already booked his hotel, which was the same that was hers.

-** B**&**B** -

One week, and she was more confuse them ever. Booth meant everything to her, how could her leave him behind? She got a quick job in Montreal, some bones have been fond and she thought that was no better opportunity to get away from DC, get away from Booth. The only thing that was worrying her now was Booth. What if he never forgives her? What will her going to do? She didn't knew, so for now it was better do what she does better, work. Only work would give her mind a little time to adjust her thoughts about Booth.

-** B**&**B** -

Booth had gotten in Montreal a few hours later and went to the hotel for get ready to talk to her. He had already planed everything. He was going to surprise her. But not a romantic surprise of course, which would only frighten her more. He would try to get into the digging that she was doing, he didn't know how, but he would get it.

-** B**&**B** -

It was January first, it was an international holyday but she was working. _What Booth might be doing right now? Focus Temperance! Stop thinking about him! You look like silly a teenager!_ She was going out of mind, Booth was the only thought on her mind.

"Dr. Brennan? Do you need anything or we can lunch?" One of her colleges of digging asked her. She had told them earlier that she would eat something that she had brought, so she wasn't going to lunch with them.

"No, you can go. Thank you."

"See you later Dr."

"Ok."

She continued working, this time she could focus on her work. Only had passed a few minutes when she herd someone cleaned his throat, she continued working didn't looking back to see who was there. The person made its presence again. This time she spoke. "I thought that you guys were going to lunch. I'm very busy right now, so I can't stop."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop? Not even for me?"

She couldn't believe on what she was hearing. It was Booth. Her Booth. She didn't know what to do, so she continued working because she wasn't ready to face him, not after what she did. She had left. She left him.

He knew that would be like that. That she wouldn't just stop and look at him. So if she wasn't going to listen, he would make her listen. He went in the place that she was analyzing a very old bone. "Temperance." She didn't look.

"Temperance, look at me. It's me Booth. Okay I know that you're are confuse that you can't talk right now so I'm going to do the talk, okay?" She didn't respond and he knew that she wouldn't. "Temperance, I know what we did was wrong, okay it wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right at the same time, you know what I meant. So, I know that we both are important to each other and I can't lose you, not right now. I need you, you know. I need my best friend. So come back to me Temperance, please, don't do this. Don't push me away from you, from your life. We can handle this. I know that you know that we can. So please come back to my life."

She didn't know what to do. There it was. The love of her life, right in front of her asking her to be with him, but the only thing that she could thought was that what was going to happen if the things between them didn't workout.

He waited. But no response. _I shouldn't have pushed that much with her. _He turned back and when he started to walk away she said. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes..." He turned around and started to walk in her direction. "For you I'll promise anything."

"Booth, I know that you know that I don't believe in this _forever promise_ thing but with you I have to because you're know everything that left from my family. I don't have anyone. Okay I have my father, Russ, Amy and the girls, Ange... But the only person that is really there for me is you. You're always there for me. So I need you to promise that you'll never leave me. Because if you can't promise that, I think is better for you to leave. I'll stay here and you there in DC, no one will know what happened." _There. I think that I said everything. What's he going to do?_

"Temperance I don't think I could leave you even if I want to. So can we please talk about what happened?"

She turned around and looked at him. _He's so beautiful._ She didn't think on anything. She just ran into his direction and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth without waiting and Booth was too surprised to resist, not that he would have. Because after all, it was Temperance Brennan that was kissing him for Christ's sake!

-** B**&**B** -

They spent part of the afternoon on his hotel room.

"So I think I should go now."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" _Oh my God! What did I do?_

"No Booth, you certainly didn't do anything wrong. Actually, the things that you did seemed very right to me." She said while she kissed him. "I'm going to return to DC with you. For that happen I need to talk with the guys, to see if that can go home now."

"Ooh... But you don't need to go now you know. You can stay here. And I want to make very clear that when I say here I want to say here in bed with me." He kissed and hugged her.

"You know that if we start again Booth, I won't get out from here at least another two hours..."

"Give me ten minutes." He said while he started to kiss her neck.

"Hum... I think that you only need five." She said while she started to giggle.

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: So guys I've finally finished this chap. I really hope that you like it. I've already started to write the next one and I'll update on Monday evening. But I don't think that it's going to be a long chapter because, after all, I have to study chemistry.


	6. Getting Things Right

Chapter 5 - **Getting Things Right**

They decided returned to DC in the next day because there was no problem on Bren leaving the team from Montreal.

_**A**__**irplane**_

"Booth what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean by _what do I want to do_, I want to be with you." He stared as her with his charm smile.

She took his hand. "I missed you too Booth. But it's the second day of the year. We didn't saw our families. I think that we should do something you know." And them she sadness in his eyes. "Ooh Booth I'm so sorry. I didn't ask you about Parker. How things are going on with Rebecca?"

"Things are... We'll you saw what happened in Christmas night. Thank you for caring so much for me Temperance."

"Oooh... I had an idea! We can make a dinner together, as _friends_. I know how you want things to go right. So, we could not tell them now, you know. Let get us together first and them we tell them. Because you know _what goes on between us that just should be ours_." She said while she gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're right... You know, I think is pretty cool travel with you here where we have comfort and also when I don't need to go back to those chairs..." He took her hand and she smiled at him. "You can give your present to Parker at the dinner. You could give mine too, you know..."

"Booth the present is probably inside your car, why didn't you take it Booth?"

He looked down at his feet. "I don't know... Its jut that... For me it didn't sound right open it without there with me."

"Oooh Both that was really cute." She gave him another soft kiss. "I know that you want to open your present but the good thing is that you don't have to wait to open it. I know that I came to Montreal to think about what happened between us. The second day after I came here I went to a street full of stores and I didn't had to do anything in the lab so I stayed there a long time just looking at the stores." While she was speaking she took it to small packages and holds them. "There was a store that remind me of you. It had lots of belt buckles. I bought these for you. I hope you like them." She handed him the packages a little flushed.

Booth started to open them. He opened the first one, the smallest. _Cocky_. "Okay, how can you find these things! I've looked for it everywhere." He started to open the second one. It was two belts buckles. One was point up and saying _The Man_ and the other was pointing down and saying _The Legend_. "HaHa! These ones are great I'll wear them al the time! Thank you." Now he gave her a quick kiss. "But one thing. How do you want to keep us a secret if you bought me these two? People will notice you know." He said showing his smile and giggling a little.

"Very funny Booth. You don't own anyone anything so, they don't need to get into our life's. And welcome. I knew that you would like it."

"You now me very well... Bones?"

"Uhum."

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"I want to know what did you bought for me. My Christmas present..."

"You'll have to wait... So, what about the dinner? You can invite Hank and Parker. I'll invite Russ and his family."

"Okay. I'll try to ask Rebecca about it. Pops will be thrilled! He totally adores you. That's hard you know. The only person that he was that gentle was my grandmother. You are very nice to him."

"Well he took care of you. I'm grateful for this. Because of him you're here with me now."

"Bones that was sweet."

"About the dinner... When we get to DC we call them, then we'll go to the grocery and then we'll go to my place because you're going to help me cook."

"Okay Bones. Anything for you. Now let's enjoy the rest of our flight."

The rest of the flight was calm and they got in DC early and combined the dinner with their respective families. Booth was relief that Rebecca didn't bother in let Parker stay with him for the night.

-** B**&**B** -

They went to the grocery and then Booth helped Bren find Hank a present. Now the two of them were at her kitchen talking, laughing, having fun while they were preparing their families dinner dinner.

"Bones what about my present? Can I open it now?"

"No. I mean yes! Let me get them for you."

"Them? There are more than one?"

"Wait and see. First close your eyes."

"Okay Bones." Booth said while he closed his eyes.

Bren went to the living room. Put the CD on the stereo, and put it on the shuffle mode, got the socks and returned to the kitchen with the control on one rand and the socks on the other. She hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his neck that made him shiver. "Here Booth your presents. You can open your eyes now." She said near his ear while she pressed play. _Dr. Feelgood _but Booth didn't notice at first.

Booth opened the socks and saw the most beautiful and careful socks that he had ever seen. "Oh thank you Bones they're great! I'll wear them with the belt buckle!" He turned around and gave her a kiss. _I know this song. I've already heard it but I don't remember the name... _He thought while he kissed her. He started to pay attention to the song.

_Got a cozy little job_

_Sells the Mexican mob_

_Packages of candy cane_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's the one that makes you feel alright_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood..._

_OH MY GOD! HOW COULD SHE KNEW ABOUT THIS SONG? _He really didn't know he hadn't told her about the song, he only told her about the night club. He continued to kiss her but now he started to deepen the kiss. After some time he took her in his arms and lead them to her room.

The hole scene looked like a Dejà Vu. The song. Their song. Her left her mouth and started to kiss her neck. When he was about to take her tank top she stopped him. "Booth... We can't do this now they will get here in a few hours and we have to finish the dinner and we have to..." He silenced her with a kiss.

"I've already told you that I only need five..." She giggled when she felt his rand taking away her tank top and then when it returned to her belly and started to working on her jeans...

That was defiantly was going to take more than five minutes...

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: So what do you think about the chap? Let me know. Guys now I'm only returning after my test on December 23, the chemistry test on school. This week I'm going to do an exam for a collage, here in Brazil we have to do for each collage that we want to apply for, so wish me luck. I'm really excited about the next chapter, I've already written it, but was on my spiral-bound notebook. I think that you guys will like it.

**PS**: I had to put this thing about the belt buckle! I saw an interview that Emily told that she gave David those belt buckles (_The Man_ and_ The Legend_) as a birthday present.


	7. ‘Meeting’ the Family Dinner

**AN**: Blame it on my idiot computer! It crashed and its very difficult writing in my grandmother's computer… Sorry for not updating before, had the Christmas shopping, Christmas, New Year it was beautiful here in Rio de Janeiro… And also I had a problem, how ca I say it…, lack of inspiration for writing. So I hope that you guys like the chapter.

-** B**&**B** -

Chapter 6 – (**'Meeting' the) Family Dinner**

"Booth we need to get up. They'll be here any minute! And you know that when you do that stuff of yours we always get more then five minutes..." Brennan said while she was getting her closes from the floor.

"So you're saying that you don't like it?" Booth said staring at her with a very cocky smile.

"No no no of course not!" She said, blushing a little. "Booth?"

"Yeah baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"Okay. Baby." She made her face that showed that she didn't like it but she was going to accept. "So what do you want to ask?"

"That, what was that all about?"

"What?"

"You. You were so... You were so... You were all over me, like, like in a passionate way... I don't even know what I'm saying, forget it." Now she was turning away from him, heading to her leaving room when he took her hand.

"Bones," _What Am I going to do? What Am I going to do? What Am I going to do? I can't tell her now about that it, there's too much felling in this and actually we haven't REALLY spoken about what 'happened' in my dream._ "Bones, the thing is... That you know I just got carried away by the moment... By the way I loved all my gifts." _There! You need to change the subject..._

"Booth even I know that wasn't that. There was too much passion in there. I think that you would call just like that."

"You're spending too much time with me." He said warping his arms around her and giving a kiss in her forehead.

"You know that you can tell me anything you know. Because, after all, we are best friends. That is what best friends do right? Tell things to each other." She said putting her head in his shoulder.

"Okay... Is that Dr. Fellgood was the song that Möntley Crüe played in our club, you know… And that night was very special for me, because after everyone found out that Jared had killed Vorstenbach or something to protect you, you told me that you're pregnant. We were going to have a baby boy or a baby girl and in that moment I was so happy that I can't even explain to you what is that feeling is like. I'm sorry I've shouldn't get like this just because of a dream right?"

Brennan took a time to adjust. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve Booth. He's too good to me._ "It's okay Booth. You didn't do anything wrong. I understand your attachment to that life. That dream life." Bren really didn't know what to do about Booth. "We should get going get ready, right?" She said leaving his arms.

"Okay."

-** B**&**B** -

"Booth! Parker is here!" She yelled to him from her kitchen. He decided finish the dinner first while she was taking her shower and than he took his.

Bren went to answer the door. She could hear the voice of the adorable little boy coming from her hallway. "Hey Parker!"

"Dr. Boneees!!" Parker said while he found a way from escaping from his mother hands. And ran to Bren's arms.

"Parker! Watch it!"

"Sorry Dr. Bones. Good Night, where's dad?"

"He's finishing his shower. Why don't you go check by the tree to see if Santa left something for you and also there's my present." Booth had convinced her to give the Wii and 'Santa' would give the game.

"WOW! Thank you very much Dr. Bones!" The little boy Said and left the two women alone.

"You know Dr. Brennan you shouldn't have bothered."

"He's a bright kid, so he disserves it."

When Parker finished opening the Wii's box and started to jump of joy. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH DR. BONES! Look mom Dr. Bones gave me that video game that I wanted! Thank you Dr. Bones!"

"Wow Dr. Brennan! You really shouldn't."

"Again Rebecca, he's a great kid, he deserves it."

While the two women talked a shirtless Seeley Booth entered in the living room. "Bones what did you say? I haven't heard you. Ooh what shirt do you think that I should wear on top of my t-shirt, the blue one or the red one?" Booth said while he put his gray t-shirt. "Bones?" When Booth finished putting the t-shirt he saw his son on the carpet of the living room trying to connect the cables of the Wii video game.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Bones gave it to me!" Said the little boy shaking the box.

"That's great buddy! Where's Bones?"

"She's talking to mom in the hallway."

"She's talking to _your_ mom in the hallway?"

"Yeah dad, that's what I said… Do you want to help me here dad?"

"Buddy I'm going to see what the two of them are talking okay?"_I really hope that Bones hasn't killed Rebecca or anything like that… _"I'll be right back in a minute to help you with that." Booth put a blue checkered shirt and went to the hallway. "Hey Bones!" Booth said giving Bren a quick kiss. Rebecca noticed the gesture but just ignored, she knew that in some kind of way Booth just wanted to irritate her and in some kind of way he was right about doing that…

"Hello to you too Seeley. I was just talking to Dr. Brennan about what I did in Christmas and how sorry I am about it. I know how much you like that time of year… I want to apologize to you. You're a great father and I don't give you enough credit for it. So I was thinking that you could stay with Parker this month. How about you can pick up his things tomorrow and leave him at my place only in February. So what do you think?"

"Wow! Thank you Rebecca! I now that I overreacted, I'm sorry about that too."

"So, do you want to stay and have dinner with us? Booth's grandfather is coming also my father, brother and his family. We would be very happy if you join us for dinner." Bren said with a smile in her face.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan but I've already had dinner and Hank hates me. And by the way I don't want to ruin the meeting-the-family-dinner so I'm going now… Bye."

"But I've already know Hank. And Booth knows my father too."

"It's an expression Bones…" Booth said taking her rand and kissing it. "Okay. Parker! Come here to say goodbye to your mom." Booth thanked Rebecca internally for not staying for dinner.

"Bye mom!" the little boy said hugging his mother.

"Bye kid. I'll call okay?"

"Okay mom."

After that Booth helped Parker install the video game in the TV that he and Brennan bought it while she was finish putting the table.

The phone rang and Bren answered because Booth and Parker were already playing. "Hum okay… I'll take your presents tomorrow. I hope that Emma gets better soon. Bye."

"What happened Bones?"

"Russ called. Emma is sick, so they're not coming today."

"So, this dinner, will be me, you, your dad and Pops?"

"And me Dad! You forgot about me!"

"Yeah buddy you too."

"Yeah… I don't see the problem."

They stared at each other when the doorbell went off.

"It should be Great-Pops dad! I'll answer."

"Okay Bud."

"Thanks Parker. I need to talk to your dad." She said looking to Booth and than they went to her room

"Okay Dr. Bones." Parker said running to the door.

-** B**&**B** -

_While all that happened… _Two men entered in the elevator.

"You should be Booth's Grandfather."

"And you should be Temperance's father. Mice to meet you. Hank Booth."

"Max Keenan."

They shook hands.

"I heard lot of things about you. I think that my grandson is afraid of you."

"I think that Booth and I are over this. He's a great kid. Booth protected her when I wasn't around, actually she doesn't need me anymore now that she has him. They're finally together right?"

"I hope so. I was glad when they asked me to this dinner. I love Seeley too much. I want my boy to be happy I when Seeley talked to me about her for the first time I knew that Temperance was the right one for him."

The elevator arrived in Brennan's floor.

"It's a shame that it took then all this time to notice how great they are together. I'm sorry but I even thought that Booth was gay."

"Me too. I should have taught him more about how to get girls."

The both man laugh while they rang the bell.

"But they had their ways so for me the important thing is that they're together."

Parker answered the door and ran to his Great-Grandfather's arms.

"Great-Pops! I missed you!"

"Me too Little Shrimp! Wow! You're big now! What does your mother have been giving it to you? Yeast?"

"Hi kiddo, remember me?"

"Of course Uncle Max! Do you have any experience to teach me today?"

"Ooh I didn't prepare myself; if you want we can go to the Jeffersonian to do some these days. What do you think about it? But you need to ask your dad first."

"This is great! I'm sure he will let me go."

"Another thing kid from now on I think you should call me Grandpa Max."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Where's your father?"

"He's in the Dr. Bones room. He said that he would be here any minute."

-** B**&**B** -

"Temperance tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Booth."

"So why did you bring me here?"

She kissed him, like they would never seen each other again.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing Booth. It just that I thought that you were worried about something and I want to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay… So now I think that we need to see what they're doing there before your dad and Pops start to tell things for my kid okay?"

"Okay Booth."

They handed to the living room where they could hear the voice of three people.

"Pops!" Booth hugged his grandfather.

"Shrimp!"

"Hi dad."

"Hi kid." Max hugged his daughter.

"Temperance! You're not going to talk to me?" Hank said while Booth and Max shook hands.

"Ooh Hank I'm sorry. How are you going? Playing lots of domino?"

"Of course my dear! I won a championship. We need to play it some time."

"Of course Hank, how about after dinner?"

"That would be perfect!"

Brennan headed everyone to the dinner table.

"So Booth, are you taking a good care of my girl?"

Booth's face turned red like a tomato.

"He is dad, you are not seeing it. I'm alive aren't I? So, can we eat our dinner now?"

"Of course dear…" Max and Hank were lighting a little.

"So, Booth can you help me put the table?"

"Yeah of course."

When they entered in the kitchen she whispered. "You see what I was talking about? You don't need to be afraid of my father."

"But Bones your dad knows. And if your dad knows, Pops probably knows too. Oh. My. God."

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Your dad knows. You know, about us…"

"I don't see the problem Booth. He likes you."

"But Bones he killed people before! Oh my God. I'm so dead."

"Booth stops with that and help me put the table."

"But Bones…"

"Stop that." She said kissing him, but he started to push her away.

"No. I'm only going to kiss you before you're dad leave here."

"Okay if you want it like that…" She said leaving the kitchen.

_Okay Booth stay calm. Max would never kill you I front of witness. _Booth thought quite nervously while he pick the rest of the food and left the kitchen.

After a while the five people started to eat in complete silence until Parker spoke.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yeah Parker."

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?"

Brennan blushed and choked while Booth stared at his kid with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that idea from buddy?"

"Well dad, I notice some things like you have showered here, which means that you stay here, you kiss her and you hold rand. These are the tings that grown ups do when they are dating, right?"

After Brennan recover from the choke she spoke. "Parker your dad and I are close friends. That's all…"

"Honey if that's true why did you choke and blushed when Parker asked if you and Booth were dating?" A happy Max asked. _I just couldn't waste that opportunity!_

"I agree with Max kids, I'm sorry but he is right."

"And I agree with Great-Pops and Grandpa Max!"

"GRANDPA-WHAT?!?!" Booth and Bren shouted.

"Well let's be honest. We all know that there's something going on between the two of you for a long time…" Max knew that sometime they would admit that they were dating.

"Even I know that and I'm old." Hank said.

"Well you guys want to know? Yeah Booth and I are together. I don't see why all of you needed to do all of that. We are two adults and we can do whatever we what to do of ours lives! We know that eventually our relationship will interfere in our jobs. But when that happens it will be our problem. Mine and his with the Bureau, not anyone else. Actually Sweets will be involved, but professionally because he works for the Bureau…" She didn't knew what else to say. "I, I… I'm not hungry anymore."

Booth stud it up and took her rand and whispered in her ear. "They understand that sweetheart. Why don't you go to the bathroom, wash your face and than you return for we exchange gifts right?"

"That sounds a good idea." She said in a weak voice and than she left the table.

After she disappeared in the hall Booth spoke. "Look guys I know that you all want to help us but Bones is just being Bones and I think that, our relationship, is too much for her to take it right now. So you guy need to back off a little, give her some space, okay?"

"Okay Booth."

"Okay Shrimp."

"I'm sorry dad. Do you think that Dr. Bones is mad at me?"

"I don't think so buddy. But don't start to mention anything to her right now you know? About her and me. And about that what do you think?"

"For me its nice dad. She is the nicest girl you ever date. She is intelligent and she really likes me, not like the others that only spoke to me to impress you. But for me dad the most important thing is that I know that Dr. Bones will make you happy."

"Thanks Parker. So now why don't you help me clean the table while Pops and Max put their presents under the tree?"

"Okay dad."

-** B**&**B** -

"DR. BOOOONES! It's time to open the presents!"

"Yeah Bones come here come here to open the presents."

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Booth was sitting with Parker in one sofa. Hank and Max were in the other. She decided to sit in Booth's lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said to everyone.

"We are the ones whom need to apologize Tempe. We shouldn't have done that." Max said apologizing to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Temperance." Hank said.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bones." Parker said while he hugged her. "So can we open the presents now? I want to show you what I've made it for you." Parker ran to the three and took his present and gave it to Bren. "Here I hope you like it."

"If you were the one that made this I've already love it."

Brennan started to open the present, for her it looked like a painting, or a draw… When Bren finished open she took a good look at it and saw. It was her and Booth. Actually it was a very good draw for an 8-year-old kid. "Wow Parker that's great! When did you make this?"

"Well that day that you spend with me and Dad I observed you two, and you look great together. So I draw it. Angela helped me."

Bren gave Parker a hug and tanked him.

Booth stood it up. "Okay guys there are other presents around here."

Everyone opened their presents. Hank got a new domino and a sweater. Max won new socks. Parker won a new game, Wii Play.

Booth let Parker trying to explain to Hank and Max how Wii works. And Hank started to complain. "This video game is too boring and if you want to fish you should go to a lake, or if you want to do any other sports you should go and do it, not play it in a video game! I still prefer my dominos…"

"But Great-Pops! Play with me just a little."

"I'll play with you little guy."

"Thanks Grandpa Max! And G-Pops, I'll play domino with you later okay?"

"Okay Little Shrimp. But I'll win."

"You bet."

Booth let the three of them in the living room and took Bren to the kitchen. "I bought it you another present. A necklace. It's a necklace with a necklace with a silver medallion. Look I want to explain to you what it means. _The Forever & All Ways_… part. The only thing that I know is that I want to be with you forever. And before you start to freak out I'm not asking you to merry me. I want to be with you as a friend first, you know. You are the person that I know I can always count it on. _In All Ways_. If someday things change between the two of us, I want you to remember that I'll always be your friend, okay?" When he finished explain he kissed her in the lips. A sweet kiss.

"I'm very lucky to have you. You know?" She hugged him. And he kissed her forehead.

"Of course I know!" He laugh.

"You are too cocky!" She beat his arm.

"It's better for us go back to the living room, okay?"

"Okay…"

When they returned Hank was 'fishing' with Parker and Max was in the couch just watching. Booth let Brennan with her father and went to the bathroom.

"So, sweetheart, are you happy?"

"I am dad. Booth is the best friend that I could ask. I lo… like him to much."

"Yeah, you like him. I know… So it's getting late. I'm going because tomorrow I'm going to work and I'm not that young anymore so I need my sleep."

"Okay dad. Bye."

"Bye Parker. Bye Hank, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Max."

"Bye G-Max! I'll miss you!"

"Me too little guy. Tomorrow I'll talk to your father about the experiences okay?"

"Okay!"

"What experiences Dad?" Bren asked.

"Oh Parker wanted to do it some so I asked him to go to the lab, but I'll have to talk to Booth first."

"Oh dad I'll talk to him. Maybe I'll take Parker after his class. What do you think Parker?"

"For me it's great!"

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow guys."

"You're already going Max?" Booth returned to the living room.

"Oh yeah, I have work tomorrow."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No. You don't need to bother. Hank and I will share a cab. You'll stay here and…"

"Okay Max, I'll take care of her."

Everyone said goodbye. Parker fell asleep in Brennan's lap. Booth put Parker in the guest room and returned to the living room where Bren had stayed and lay beside her under the Christmas tree. After a few minutes Booth spoke.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

And Brennan fell sleep in Booth's shoulder and Booth slept with his head supported in hers not noticing what both of then had just said to each other.

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: So that was a long chap, right? The problem is that I'm a senior in High School this year so I won't have that much time to write because the only days that I will be at my house are Friday, Saturday and Monday… But I'll figure something out because I've already have the idea for the chapters but not the time for writing them. _**I love reviews. (:**_


	8. Suprises all the way

**AN**: Senior year is the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me. And today is my last day. I love my friends and I HATE school, not the teachers, the school that takes all the available time that I had this year and put a class on it. After this month ALL my exams will be over and I'll be free for writing. And I'll write. A lot. So I'm sorry for not writing this year. He's the chap. (:

PS: I'm still watching the promo of **The Doctor in the Photo **(_06x09_) and I just can't believe. #cry

-** B**&**B** -

Chapter 7 - **Surprises all the way**

Their time with Parker was great! Those weeks of January went by and February. Booth was practically living with her and the guest room was now Parkers, whom had to go home. So Brennan had her early mornings free.

She was in her bathroom didn't want do a pregnancy test because she is almost 99.9% sure that she's pregnant. But every morning when she wakes up she goes to the bathroom and stares at it. _It's 0.1% chance that I'm not. So there's still a chance. It's happens all the time. People are wrong all the time. Well I don't. But that is beside the point!_ She stares at her, still flat, stomach and the test. "Ok, I'm doing this…" After a few minutes she took all her strength and did the test. W_OW! That smells really good. Temperance focus! The result is… OOOH I can't look! Ok I'm going to look._

"Bones are you in there? Breakfast is ready."

"In a minute!" DANM! Why Booth did this?

"Okay."

She put the test inside the box and put it on her purse. _I'll look latter._

-** B**&**B** -

Booth drove her to the Jeffersonian like he did every morning before he goes to the Hoover. Later in the day she and Booth went to a crime scene and Brennan thought that she was going to be sick, so didn't even bother leaving the car.

"Booth send everything to the Jeffersonian. I'll look there."

"Are you sure Bones? You always look these things first. Are you sick or something?"

"No Booth I'm not sick. I just… I just don't think that's it will make any difference. From what I'm looking for here I see that it will be better to be looked at the lab." _GOD, This smell is disgusting! I REALLY need to get out of here!_ "I'm fine. Besides there something that I need to look before I start work." _I just need to know._

"Fine Bones… So I'll leave you there and you'll look up for more evidence." _What's wrong with her? She always looks the evidence in the crime scene. That's why we went to the crime scenes!_

"Yeah Booth because it's what we always do."

"Yeah. Do you want to grab some dinner latter? Thai?" _I think that's better to leave her alone, she's kind of moody…_

"Yeah. Pick me up ok at the lab?"

"Ok."

-** B**&**B** -

The first thing that Brennan did when she gotten into the lab was went to her office and closes the door and set on her chair to look at the test that it was in her purse.

-**PERGNATN**-

"God that can't be…" What _am I going to do? I don't think that Booth wanted a child this early and…_ She starts to cry and then Angela knocks on her door.

"Sweetie are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah Ange."

Angela enters the office and notice that Brennan was crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Did you and Booth fought?" _She looks so sad._

"No Ange nothings is wrong. I'm just… There's nothing wrong."

"You know that you can say anything to me right?"

"Yeah I know Ange…"

"Let's get going. The FBI will let the evidence any minute."

"Okay I'm going Ange."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay Ange…"

The rest of the day just went pretty slowly. Brennan past all day thinking about what she was going to tell Booth. Think how would he react.

-** B**&**B** -

It was almost eleven o'clock pm. Booth passed by to pick her up. They're both in her office. Having a conversation. A HUGE conversation.

"Pregnant." _I said it. I said it. It wasn't all that difficult._

Booth was petrified. His Bones just said to him that she was pregnant? "You are pregnant?" _Wow! This is even better that the coma-dream!_

"I really think that I am Booth. But you know how those pharmacy tests are always wrong." _He's not happy._ "You don't look like you're happy Booth…" _Why he's not happy?_

"OOH no Bones, Temperance. I am RELLAY happy." He hugs her really tight. "I love you SO much."

"OOH Booth. But I want to make sure that I'm really am, you know? But I just thought that you should know." She smiles at him.

"You know that I just love you too much you know?"

"Me too. So it looks like that we are late for our dinner…"

"Ooh we need to eat. Did you eat today? Bones you have to eat! You have to feed yourself and baby Joe."

"Yeah Booth I ate. And there's no way that you would know the sex this early in pregnancy. And stop saying that because we don't even have sure about it ok?"

"Okay, but lets eat okay?"

"Okay."

-** B**&**B** -

The next couple of days went by. She made a blood test confirming that she really was pregnant. But didn't tell Booth yet. She didn't know why. But she didn't want to tell him. Confirm.

She was at her office when she saw a letter that would change her life…

-** B**&**B** -

"Did you tell Dr. Brennan that you were called again by the Army?"

"No Sweets." _I'm going to shoot Sweets._

"But you received the letter over two weeks ago. You should probably tell her."

"Why Sweets? I don't even know if going okay?"

"Why Agent Booth? There's something holding you up here?"

"That's none of your business Sweets."

"Okay. That's up to you. By the way… How things between you two?"

"Their fine." _Seriously this kid should get his own life!_

"Tell her Booth. Tell her before she's found out for another person."

"Okay Sweets." With that Booth was out of his office.

-** B**&**B** -

_**Back at the lab**_

_Okay I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm doing this for me, Booth's and our baby.__ This project is the best opportunity that I can ever have in my life. But I'm not going because I like my life here. Latter I'll send a reply… _Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone.

_Hey, lunch in FF?_

She responds Booth's massage while she went get the keys to her car.

_Yeah. I see you there okay?_

-** B**&**B** -

_**At Founding Fathers**_

"Bones over here." Booth waves at her.

They sat together and share lunch.

"Booth abou…" She tries to tell about the pregnancy but he cuts her off.

"Bones what I'm going to tell you… What I'm going to tell you is that… You should really listen first because…" He starts to babble.

"What is it?"

"I've been called by the army. They need me back. But I don't think that I'm going because…" She didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"WHAT?" _I can't believe this._

"Wait Bones. I'm not going. There are you. And Parker. And our baby…"

"I'm not pregnant Booth. Don't use me for as an excuse." _GOD HOW CAN HIM DO THAT?_

"You're not pregnant?" _Okay, but I'm not going I've wait to long for Bones for letting her go now._

"No Booth you can go to your war." She starts to cry and ran from the restaurant. He tries to catch her but she was with her car. He wasn't. He finishes his lunch all by himself.

"What did I do?"

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: I know its kind off confuse, but I had this idea and… You'll see. Reviews Reviews Reviews! (:


	9. Other Side of the World

Chapter 8 – **Other Side of the World**

She went to the lab. And took a leave of absence, not explaining to Cam anything. After that she went to her place called the professor in charge of the dig explaining to him her condition, then she called a doctor to make an appointment to see if she could travel. _How could you be such an idiot Brennan! Of course that Booth wouldn't be different from anyone in your live. People leave you. That's what they always do. I'm not going to tell Booth about this baby. It will be all mine._ She puts her hands in her stomach. _From now own it will be just me and you._ With that she ends up sleeping in her sofa. After a few hors Angela called her.

"Sweetie." Angela spoke in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, Ange." Brennan voice came out sleepy.

"Sweetie, Booth called me earlier asking for you."

"Ange, I don't want to talk about Booth okay?" She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm leaving the Jeffersonian. Do you want me to…"

"Yeah Ange you can come by."

"Okay do you want anything?"

"No Ange."

"I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up the phone, gets up and starts to put Booth's belongings in a backpack that he left at her place. She started to put some things in her own suitcase when Angela knocked her door.

"Angela I'm going to ask a favor to you as your friend right?" Brennan doesn't give Angela time to speak.

"Right."

Brennan took the backpack with Booth belongings and gave it to Angela. "Give this to Booth."

"Sweetie. What the hell happened?"

"Ange…"

"No now I'll speak. Hours ago Booth called me desperate telling me that you two had this big fight and that you had ran of him. What the hell Brennan? You two took forever to be together and now that you guys are you are running away? What the hell happened?" Angela felt bad for her friend because when she finished her little speech she saw tears in Brennan's eyes.

"Ange, I'm pregnant. Booth is going back to the war. And I don't want to raise my baby alone." She broke down with both of her hands in her semi-flat belly.

Angela hugged Brennan tightly "Bren, he's not going back to any war. Did you tell him about the baby?"

"No, but me and this baby will be the excuse for him not going back. You know him. He needs to salve the whole world. If he really didn't want go back he would have told me that he was needed back there. I know him long enough to see that if he doesn't go, he'll regret latter. I can't be an excuse. There's hundreds of mans and women with family that go to the war. And some of them don't come back. What if Booth is one of these people? What if he never comes back to me Ange? He needs to be a hero. But what if he doesn't come back to his family. I wouldn't bare it Ange. Because of that I'm going away. There's a project in Indonesia that's the better option for me right now. Don't worry I'll look for a doctor there and keep you updated about the baby. I should return after the baby is born."

"There's nothing that I can do to change your mind right?" Angela asked sadly.

"No. I should be leaving the day after tomorrow, because I need a certificate telling that I'm okay to travel. And if Booth's comes back... If Booth's comes back, I'll talk to him."

"Okay, nothing more sweetie."

"No Ange, Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Welcome, so do you need help in there you your stuff?"

"Sure sure."

"Bren, can I ask you something more? Can I take you to the airport?"

"Sure Ange."

-** B**&**B** -

After Angela finished helping Brennan and went to Booth's for leaving his things.

"Booth are you there? It's me Angela."

After what happened in the restaurant, Booth tried to call Brennan million of times but nothing. So he tried Angela, whom promised talking to her. So he went back to the Hoover to get the paper work form some cases and went straight home.

"Yeah Ange wait a minute." He put his sweatpants and answered the door. "Hey Ange, did you talked to her?"

"Yes and she told me to give this to you." She handed the backpack. "Booth I really think that you should try to talk to her. Because from me you're not getting anything. But please talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay. Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"You know Booth like I said, talk to her ok?" Angela answered.

"Okay. Thank you Ange."

-** B**&**B** -

In the next day Brennan discovered that she was about seven weeks along and ok to travel. She went to the lab to tell Cam that she was leaving the Jeffersonian for a year probably more. But when she turns around she sees Booth staring at her.

"You're leaving. Did you intend to tell me about it?" He was pissed. REALLY pissed.

"Not here." They needed to talk.

The short walk to her office was silent, but right after they entered and Bren closed all the blinds Booth pressed her against the wall and asked. "WHAT THE HELL BONES!" He lets her go.

"You do not yell at me ok?" She sits on her desk.

"Okay. I'm going to ask again. What the hell happened? Where are you going?" He asked lowering his voice.

"Indonesia, for a dig."

"But for an entire year Bones? Why are you doing this to us?"

"I need space Booth. I need space from us. So that's what I'm doing."

"No you're running like you always do."

"No. You don't get to say this to me. You can go to your war. I'm going to do this for me. You need to understand." _I can't cry._

"No Bones you don't understand. I'm not going anywhere. You can ask me to stay and I'll stay. You just need to ask me." _She can't go away, not again._

"No Booth I don't get a saying on this. You do. You don't need to ask me if you will stay or not. You need to decide this for yourself. Not for me. Not for Parker. Not for… Not for anyone. But for yourself. I know you. I know you want to go. So go. Go fight for you country."

He didn't know what to say next. "Bones," he tries to approach her.

"That's your answer. You want to go. So go. Goodbye." She gives him a hug and a kiss.

He takes her by the hand but she takes it back. "Goodbye Bones."

From her office Angela saw the scene. And there were nothing that she could do but cry for her friends.

-** B**&**B** -

In the next day each one of them went to one side of the world.

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: I was listening to "Other Side of the World" by KT Tunstall and I had to write this chapter. It was quick but the best that I could do. Please don't hate me! I have a plan. I have to study to an exam and I'll probably will write again after Christmas. So Merry Christmas for you all. I wish better Bones episodes for next year. kkk


	10. So far From Me

Chapter 9 – **So far From Me**

_Today I walked without you_

_Like an empty bottle drifting out to sea_

_I would change it I knew how to_

_But it don't come that easily_

_**So far From Me – Brett Dennen**_

-** B**&**B** -

_Why __your life is is so messy Tempe?_ Max told her that. She was pregnat from a man, whom by the way didn't know that she was carring his child, that was away. In a war.

Now, with almost 7 months along, Temperance Brennan was alone in th wordl. _No, I have you._ She said rubing her swollen stomach. She did that a lot. Talking to her baby. _You're the only thing that I have from your dad. He is away now, but I'm quite shure that he will like to meet you. You have a brother you know? His name is Parker and he's ten. He's a great boy. And his just like Booth. I mean your dad. You know mommy like to call you daddy Booth right? _After that she felt her baby move. _I know I miss him too. _She started to cry. There she crying, with her hand in belly, in her gest room not knowing what to do.

After her fight with Booth, and a long talk with her dad, she decided to stay in the US. Of corse she didn't tell Booth a thing, Angela and her dad tried to talked to her, even Cam tried to convince her to tell Booth about the baby.

* * *

"_Dr. Brennan."_

"_Yes Cam."_

"_Aren't you going to tell Booth about that?" _Cam said pointing to Brennan's stomach.

"_About the evidence? I don't think that is necessery Cam. Booth is in Afeganistan. His not working for the Bureau right now... So its not necessary." _Brennan was looking at the peaper in her hands.

"_I talked to him yesterday." _With that Brennanlooked up at Cam. "_You did?"_

"_Yeah. He contacted me to ask why He was not able to talk to talk to you in the island."_

"_And what did you tell him?"_

"_I told him that it was't in my place to tell. But I promised that I would try to find out."_

"_You shouldn't promise what you don't know you will get Cam." _Brennan got up.

"_What should I tell him? It's been almost three months..."_

"_Well tell him that… Tell him that you talked to me and I don't think its apropiate to him to look for me in my work place or that you couldn't reach me... I don't Cam you're good with people. Tell him some thing like that, ok?_

With that Brennan walked out of her office.

* * *

"Baby girl? Are you in there?" Max asked knocking.

"Yeah dad,"

"So how are you and the little guy?"

"We're both fine and it's not a boy."

"Oh yeah, did you look the sonogram?"

"Nope, just know." She said smiling rubbing her belly.

"You know your mom was convinced that you brother was a girl? She even painted the room with pink." Max said with a smile.

"What did you guys done when he arrived?"

"We prepared the other room for him and the pink one we left there, because your mom was convinced that we were going to have a baby girl. A Joy." Now he was with tears in his eyes.

Brennan hugged him. "Oh dad," She started to cry herself. "I don't even like pink and Booth isn't around for help me with this. I never thought that this would be so hard. He should be here with me and not there. What if he…"

"Baby we already talked to you about this. You should call him. He would want to know. He would even try to come back earlier for you guys. And he's fine. That guy is tough! He even arrested me!" He said laughing and trying to make her feel better. "And for the record you loved pink when you were little ok?" Now they were both laughing.

"Let me think about that okay dad?"

"Okay okay. So let's get you to the doctor? I miss my grandchild!"

"Just let me get my purse."

RING RING RING

"Could you answer for me dad?"

"Yeah," He picks up the phone. "Hello."

"May I speak with Temperance Bradan?"

"Brennan."

"Yes, Brennan. May I speak with Temperance Brennan?"

"Who may I speaking with?"

"This is form DC Hospital. Sargent Major Booth has been admitted." With just that max lost the words.

Brennan returned from her room with her bag in one hand and her earnings in the other. "So dad who was that?"

I can't just tell her! She's pregnant! "Eeeh baby girl it was… ANGELA! Yeah it was Angela. You know why don't we… Let's go, right?"

"Dad, you're obviously lying. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Booth. He's in the hospital."

And then she fainted.

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: So I am alive. And on vacation. And I intend to finish this fic before the start of school, March 14. So a lot of updates! #YEAY R&R :DD


	11. Surprises and Misunderstandings

Chapter 10 – **Surprises and Misunderstandings**

**- B&B -**

"I was fine Dad. You didn't need to bring me here."

"Yeah yeah, people faint ALL the time. It's natural!"

"Dad I didn't eat anything this morning, that's all."

"We've already spoke about this right. I don't want you not eating. And besides we both know that wasn't the why that you fainted…"

"Oh God, Booth! Where's him dad? Did you saw him? Is he alright?" Brennan was speaking really quickly and holding the necklace that Booth gave her in Christmas.

"Oh I didn't saw him," that wasn't quite true, but it wasn't all a lie. When he got her admitted he asked for Booth in the reception informing the nurse that he was Brennan's father. They informed him that Booth condition wasn't critical, but he was still in coma. But Max didn't saw Booth. "But if you want I could check…"

"No dad you don't have to," she was trying to get up but her father didn't let her.

"Look, the doctor said that you should rest and that he had requested a blood test because he wanted to make sure that you guys were ok. So you wait here and I'll go the cafeteria, the restroom and then get the doc, ok?"

"Ok dad," She waited her dad left the room and got up and started to look for the nurse station. "Hi. Could you inform the condition of Sargent Major Booth? My name is…"

"Temperance. Temperance Brennan. Like I said to your father earlier he's stable, but in coma."

_So Max knew._ "Ooh, could you inform me where his room is?"

"Ooh yeah, he's in the end of the hall. His wife is there with him."

"His wife? But… Thank you misses. I'll go check on him latter." Brennan turned around and returned to her hospital gurney.

-** B**&**B** -

Max returned with the doctor that did an ultrasound, talked about her blood test and then lectured her on the relation of pregnancy, eating and staying calm

_Wow, she's not saying anything_. "Well I think that we all understood that pal. We just want to know how my grandson is doing."

"Dad we talked about it, there's no" She was interrupted by the doctor.

"Oh, he's just fine. One strong little boy."

"It's a boy?" Brennan asked with a shaken voice.

"HA! I tould you Tempe. You're having a boy!"

"Oh I thought that, I'm sorry." The doctor excused himself and left father and daughter alone.

"It's a boy dad. I'm having a son. Booth's son." She started to cry with both of her hand rubbing her belly.

"Look Tempe, why don't you visit him? I can go with you if you want." Max said, trying to comfort her. _My poor babies_.

"He got married dad. He has a wife now. There's no place for me or for little Seeley Parker."

"Seeley Parker? I wish I could record this and go back in time to show you how changed you are. Hormones have made wonders to you Tempe. But that's beside the point! You and I both know that Booth is not like that. You know he will love this child as much as you do. So let's go and talk to him, you don't have a say in this ok?"

"But dad,"

"No buts. Get up and let's go." They were walking again to the nurse station when Brennan said. "In the end of the hall, I asked before where it was his room."

"That's my baby girl."

The walk was silent. In no hurry they were in Booth's room. And there was his wife: blond, probably tall and beautiful.

_I'm going to kick his FBI ass__ when his weak up._ Max whispered to his daughter. "_You prettier than her. Don't worry,_" Brennan smiled at her father and he knocked on the opened door. "Hi, is this Seeley's room?"

The blond woman turned. "Yeah this is his room. You two…"

"You are his wife, right?" Brennan asked.

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Burley. And you two are?"

"Max Kennan, pleasure to meet you. This is," Max was about to speak when Brennan cut him. _At least he didn't took his last name…_

"I can introduce myself dad. Temperance Brennan. And you didn't answer my question. Are you Booth's wife?"

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: I know that was short, and completely OCC, BUUUUUUUT it is better to stop here. The next chapter will be out…


	12. Hannah Burley

Chapter 11 – **Hannah Burley**

**- B&B -**

"So are you?"

"No!" Hannah pauses and laughs. "No, I just told the staff that because I didn't want Seeley alone. So you are the famous Temperance Brennan. Seeley couldn't stop talking about you, you know."

"His name is Booth. He doesn't like to being called Seeley." Brennan didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here? What happened to him. He's not supposed to be in here. He was only going to train. He wasn't supposed to be in field." She had started to sniff.

"Look Hannah, you seen to be a nice person, but…" He turned to Brennan, "Baby girl why don't you stay here with Booth. He would like your company while me and Hannah talk outside." Max said with a smile. "So Hannah why don't we go to the cafeteria huh? How's that sound?"

Max really didn't left Hannah a choice, so… "Oh yeah sure. I'm sure that they need some time alone." Hannah and Max left Brennan and Booth alone.

Brennan approached the bed. _He looks so peaceful._ "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have let you go. It's because of me that you are here." She put one hand on her belly and the other she placed on top of his. "It's Daddy baby boy. Daddy Booth. See Booth you are going to be a daddy again, so please weak up. Weak up Booth. Weak up!" _Please weak up…_

-** B**&**B** -

"So, Hannah, let me get things straight… Booth saved you from a suicide bomber while you were covering the conflicts in the Middle East? WOW that's sound like Booth."

"Yeah, you know Max he's the greatest person I ever met in my life." Max eyed her. "But no we didn't have anything Max, don't worry ok? After the incident we hang out for a few days and he talked about you daughter. He REALLY loves her, you know?"

"Yeah, you it was really hard for them to, you know I even thought that Booth was gay." Max laughed.

"So Max, it was really nice to talk to you but since See… Booth has company I'll have to leave. I have work to do back there." She got up and shook hands with Max. "Send Booth, Temperance and their little guy a hug and best wishes, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Hannah. Good luck in there."

-** B**&**B** -

**AN**: I'm going to leave it here. Hannah in one, short, chap! :DD


	13. It's Good to be home

Chapter 12 - **It's Good to be home**

"Honey, let's go home. When he weak up they'll let us know. You need to rest. Both of you." Max pointed the obvious.

She knew that he was right, but… "I can't leave him again dad. I left him to many times. I can't leave him again. Not again." She said tearing up. "Damn hormones."

"Baby girl, this won't do you any go you need to rest and eat."

"I need to rest dad? I rest all the time! I'm good… Actually, could you bring something for me from my place?" She handed him a list with a few things.

"You know they won't let you stay here. Because of the little _Seeley Parker_… Aaah Tempe, can I ask you something?"

"Dad I'm famous you know… I'll make a few calls and this will be arranged… And why did you say the baby's name like that?"

"Eeer you are not going to name him Seeley Parker right? There are so many names…" _It's not a BAD name, but…_

"Dad is up to m-" Brennan started to talk but she was interrupted by a husky and weak voice.

"Hey what's wrong with Seeley Parker Max? I think it's a great name. But Bones I told you that was going to be a boy and prefer Joe." _Bones is really pregnant._

"Booth you're awake! You're awake!"

_God how my head is hurting._ "Bones this is loud can you keep it down. My head is pounding."

"Ooh I'm sorry I'll go get the doctor."

"No Bones wait. Stay here. Stay with me. Don't… Don't go now…"

Max cleared his throat. "Well since you want to Tempe to stay here I'll get the doctor and call the team ok? Nice to see that you woke up Booth."

Then there was silence. Until Booth spoke. "You know Bones I think there is something that you're not telling me about…" He pointed at her rounded belly.

"I think that we should talk in another time. You shouldn't be speaking." _He's going to hate me._

"Bo-" But he was interrupted by the doctor.

"So I see that you woke up early that we all expected. So how are you feeling Mr. Booth?"

Booth talked to the doctor for a while Brennan sat quietly in the corner of the room. She was looking down. Both of her hands on stomach. Talking to her son. _Our son._ Booth said for himself. "Baby help mommy explain this to daddy, kay?"

"So Mr. Booth I'll let you and you wife talk now. If you want anything just ask the nurses to beep me. I'll stop by latter okay?"

Booth was going to correct the doctor but when he saw that Brennan didn't protested he left it.

"So Bones, care to explain?" his voice was hash but still calm.

"Booth I don't want to fight. So could you just please let me say what I have to say them you can say whatever you want to say."

"Okay. Go on." _Let's see what she has to say to me… It can't be that bad._

She sat on the edge of his bed and started her little speech. "I love you. Better than that. I love us. I love our little family. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. When you told me about the Army thing I was terrified! But I didn't want you to stay because of me or because of the baby. You should have stayed because of you. Because you didn't want to go. I know you Booth. And I knew that if you stayed you would have regretted. I'm truly sorry that I lied to you Booth. I didn't want you to discover things by one phone call. I should've told you before you left. But I didn't and I can't change things. I can change the past. So here we are. Me and-" She started to cry. "Me and Little Seele- and our child. And I hope that you can forgive me."

Booth stared her for a few minutes and tried to hold her hand. _God she changed, and for good. Must be hormones._ "Come here Bones." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Brennan approached and held his hand. "So are we fine, for now?"

Booth wiped her tears with his thumb. "Yes, for now." Then made a serious face. "I am not saying that I'm not mad at you. Because I am. But I can't hate you. I don't hate you. I love you." His features soften a bit and he placed a kiss on her hand. "And what is in the past, we should left in the past. So we can move forward. To evolve. Right?"

"But evolution takes… Ooh I understand." _WOW, he is moving. KICKING WOW!_ She said whipping her own tears and then, feeling that her son was there moving witnessing his parents getting along like nothings has changed, she started to giggle.

"What's so funny Bones?"

She didn't answered, only placed his hand on top of her belly. "He's kicking. Seeley Parker is kicking Booth!"

Booth was amazed by that new sensation. "You know I didn't felt Parker move during Rebecca's pregnancy." He moved his hand and felt another kick. "This AMAZING Bones!" They both laugh for a while and then Booth was serious again. "Bones you're not serious about naming our baby Joe of Seeley Parker right? Do you have any idea how the other kids didn't let me alone because of my name when I was little? It was terrible! I don't want to pass that to a child kay?" He placed his hand on her swollen belly and whispered. "See Joe, daddy saved you from big trouble in school." Joe kicked again and they both started to laugh again.

Max entered the room without knocking and saw the beautiful moment between his Tempe and he's soon-to-be-son-in-law. "It's good to see that things are doing fine between you two. And it's also god that you are home Booth."

Now Brenna was sitting by Booth's side. "Yeah Max. It's good to be home." He said hugging Brennan tightly.

**- B&B -**

**AN**: I want to say thanks to **MMWillow13** for the review.** R&R **


	14. A Little Bit More

_**AN**__: I don't even know what to say (because I don't even know why I stopped writing in the frist place...). Last week I opened my account and decided I NEEDED finish this thing. So here it is..._

* * *

_Chapter 14 – **A Little Bit More**_

_Many Christmas later..._

"Daddy reads this bettew than you Joe! Even mommy can... can... You don't know to make up stowy!" Christine said to her brother.

"HEY! It's good kay? I like mine better. Cause bears can't talk. They don't have hats either!" Joey said to his younger sister.

The Brennan-Booth household couldn't be less agitated. Booth and Brennan returned home and decided, after many many tries from Booth, to move in together before baby Joe was born. Joey was born all Booth. He was a mini Booth, just like Parker. Except for the personality, that came from Brennan. Not so long after Brennan was pregnant with her second child, Christine, who was born all Brennan.

"You two, stop fighting!" Booth said from the door of his room. Joe and Christine were in his bed with 'I want my hat back' opened in the middle of them. Christine loved when he did the make up stories for her from that book.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY JOEY NO MAKE UP! PLEASE DADDY MAKE UP STOWY FOR US!" Christine was yelling from the top of her little lungs.

"What did mommy said about yelling?" Booth said with a serious voice.

"That... that... Sorry daddy." She said. "But can you wead pwetty please?"

"Why didn't you liked the one that Joe told you?" He sat between the children.

"Dad, she didn't like it because it didn't have any animals! Mommy always says that animals don't speak! I was just telling the right story..." Joey said with a pout.

"How about we make cookies? For when mommy gets home with Parker we all can eat cookies and get the tree ready... How about that, huh?"

- **B**&**B** -

"Come on Booth! We have to finish with the presents! Hurry! Hurry!" Brennan said with a rushed tone.

"Okay! Okay! Oh god! what did you bought them this time? A mini Jeffersonian?" Booth responded while he tried to move the box with no success. "Seriously?! What did you buy for them?"

"I only bought that pony, you know the one that Christine liked so much? The pink and purple one. I know... I know that I shouldn't have because there's no such thing as a pink and purple pony! But you should have seen the look on her face! So I had to buy it! For Joseph I got a science kit! But the cool one where you can dissect a frog and..."

"DISSECT A FROG?!"

"Mommy? Daddy what are you doing with Santa's gwifts?" A sleepy Christine asked.

_Shiiiiiit. So much for silence. At least she got a few Christmas... _"Hey baby girl? What are you doing up so late? Do you want me to get you a warm milk?"

"Booth... Can we jus-"

"What are you all doing here? I was showing Joey my comics and..." Parker stop talking with the look on the face of his parents. "Oooh I see... Hey Stapes, how about we get you some milk and we can even watch that show with the talking platypus! 'Kay?" Booth and Brennan looked at me with thankful looks. _You guys owe me so much..._

"But mommy and daddy are getting all the gwifts! That's no- Wait WE CAN WATCH IT?!" Christine shout running to her brothers room.

"Thanks Parks." Booth and Brennan said in union.

- **B**&**B** -

"_And he brought back the toys! And the food for the fest! And he... HE HIMSELF...! The Grinch craved the roast beast!_ The end. So did you guys liked the Christmas?" Booth asked putting the book away beside the tree. The five of them, always end up sleeping in the living room on Christmas day. Opening the presents, eating cookies, watching silly cartoons... "Do you guys wan... Oh." All the kids were already sleeping. "Bones. Kitchen." Brennan got up first while Booth took his time not to wake the kids. "So... I know that I already gave you your present but... I forgot this ring. I know that you don't want to get married BUT... I don't know how to explain... You know that after thre-"

"Four, after four kids. I'm pregnant Booth." Brennan said with a smile. "After four kids I think that we can get married."


End file.
